


A Night To Remember

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Youngjae, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Top!Jinyoung, bottom!Jackson, drunk but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: I’m Jinyoung, We were wondering if you wanted to spend the night with us?” Jinyoung blurted out, eyeing the others muscular frame intently. Jackson flinched at his drunken confidence, his panic subdued when the boy's eyes flickered to match theirs, something lustful sparkling in the deep brown abyss. “I’m Youngjae” he smirked “And I’d love too”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanggayparkgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggayparkgay/gifts).



> For you. <3   
>  I said it would be a present for the end of Ramadan, better late than never I guess? 
> 
> Count it as a gift and a break from studying so hard. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The music boomed loudly, red laser lights brightening the dark room every few seconds. Jackson sipped his drink, grinning over at his boyfriend who was dancing and singing on a podium, casually moving to grind up and down the silver pole alongside Yugyeom. He leant back, taking in the wonderful sight, it was as if Jinyoung was the only other person there. The way his body waved and rolled, his shirt was unbuttoned slightly revealing his muscular chest and his tight black jeans hugged his thighs and round ass in all the right places. He felt the arousal growl in his stomach and looked away trying to control himself.

As he turned a cute guy beside him caught his attention, mostly because he too was ogling Jinyoung from the bar. “Pretty isn’t he?” he prodded smiling broadly, “Which one?” he shouted back, leaner closer with a dirty smirk plastered on his face. Jackson laughed uncontrollably, he often forgets that Yugyeom is of age now and therefore is fair game for others when he is immortalised as an innocent child to him. He admired the boy some more, he had soft round cheeks, his dark hair hung low framing his face and he had large twinkly brown eyes. He was quite attractive, Jackson mused watching how he chewed on his bottom lip absentmindedly. The knot in his stomach was growing larger and hungrier as he downed his drink.

The song came to an end and two sweaty bodies collided with Jacksons, he laughed clinging onto them, Jinyoung’s hands snakes round his hips instantly grabbing handfuls of his ass meanwhile Yugyeom snuggled against his other arm pining him against the bar. He shared a smug smile with the cute stranger beside him, he winked back and stalked off into the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Bambam reappeared staggering over and joining in on the group hug. “Where have you been?” Jinyoung slurred protectively, barely lifting his head from Jackson’s shoulder. “I bumped into Jaebeom hyung, he said he was here with a friend, but they got separated” he giggled as he rocked backwards attempting to stand up straight. “I think it’s time you kids went home” Jackson laughed trying to disengage from Yugyeom whilst controlling Jinyoung’s wandering hands. He giggled nervously as a hand swept across his crotch, palming at him through the fabric. “Ok home time now! Everyone!” he laughed, sharing a dark lustful look with Jinyoung as the younger two groaned.

The pushed the youngers into a cab and waved them away, Jackson sobering up by the minute as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. A loud laugh caught his attention and he looked up to see the cute boy from earlier standing by the entrance on the phone. “Do you want to call Mark?” Jinyoung asked as he gazed up at him with bedroom eyes, gnawing his bottom lip in a way he knew drove Jackson wild. “We could” he muttered as he threw his arms around his shoulder and dragged him closer, planting several soft kisses across his neck and jawline. “What do you think of him?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the cute guy, Jinyoung whipped his head round and stared for a moment drinking him in. “He’s my type” he answered slurring his words, “I know” said Jackson, “And he was checking you out” he grinned and before he could react Jinyoung was dragging him over.

The boys eyes grew wide as they approached but he flashed them a huge toothy smile. He sighed shoving his phone into his pocket, “The hot couple from earlier?” he asked with a slight lisp that wasn’t there before. “Yes” Jackson said his eyes dark and full of desire, he wasn’t drunk enough for this, he thought for a moment but before he could take a deep breath Jinyoung had stepped forward. “I'm Jinyoung, We were wondering if you wanted to spend the night with us?” Jinyoung blurted out, eyeing the others muscular frame intently. Jackson flinched at his drunken confidence, his panic subdued when the boys eyes flickered to match theirs, something lustful sparkling in the deep brown abyss. “I’m Youngjae” he smirked “And I’d love too” he stated, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

*************************************************************************

Jackson finished paying the cab driver and turned to see the other two wrapped around each other, stumbling towards the front door. He observed them for a moment, his arousal uncontrollable when his mind drifted into the thought of them both naked. He wasn’t sure what was being said but they had both stopped at the door, staring into one another’s eyes with want and lust. “Can we at least get in the house before you start eye fucking?” he joked, shoving between them, and unlocking the door. He steadied the other two carefully leading them into the bedroom, two different sets of hands exploring his body as they went.

The alcohol that was buzzing through his veins was beginning to wear off and he started to feel nervous but his rational mind was silenced as Jinyoung’s lips clashed messily against his, fingers fumbling to remove his shirt quickly, his cool fingertips traced the lines of his abdomen and he titled his head back with a moan and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drown in the sensations of Jinyoung. Just then another pair of hands began to caress his bare back, dragging another guttural moan from his lips as Youngjae’s warm hands got familiar with every edge and curve of his body under Jinyoung’s command. The way he growled out instructions and Youngjae followed so effortlessly was driving mad and he itched to reach out and touch _anyone,_ he shivered as Youngjae’s soft fingertips traced his spine followed closely by tiny seductive kisses. He couldn’t take it anymore, reaching out to grope at Jinyoung, he smacked his hand away with a hiss ‘Not until I say’ he growled, rubbing against him as he nibbled at his neck. Jackson sighed with pleasure, his body being ravished by the two men, Jinyoung reached out taking Youngjae by the hand and moving to the bed. Jackson stepped forward to follow but was stopped quickly “Not until I say” he teased, “You can watch” he winked, as straddled Youngjae making quick work of removing his shirt and began to kiss and nibble at his neck, small purple marks forming. Youngjae let out high pitch mewls of pleasure as Jinyoung began grinding slowly, as they began to kiss, tongues darting in and out of the others mouth. Jackson’s cock was beginning to twitch and struggle against his jeans in response to the lewd mewls and moans emanating from the other two, he palmed himself slowly through the fabric, desperate to be touched again.

“What do you like?” Jinyoung purred, as he arched his back. Jackson loved seeing him like this, the way his body curved as he grinded against Youngjae was so gorgeous, Jackson was tempted to reach for his zipper. Youngjae let out another high pitch moan throwing his head back “Suck” he begged and Jinyoung nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Youngjae rushed forward to undress him eagerly, planting soft kisses here and there. “Can I?” Jackson asked, desperate to be more than a bystander but Jinyoung shook his head once more, “You can touch yourself, but you have to watch us” his voice was gruff but powerful and that just turned Jackson on more. He didn’t hesitate to shrug out of his jeans and began touching his length, swirling a finger over the wet tip as Youngjae dropped to his knees and began kissing up Jinyoung’s thighs causing moans and growls and demands to spill from his beautiful plump lips.

Youngjae pumped him slowly, once…twice… then his tongue swirled across his head, Jinyoung threw his head back in pleasure. Youngjae looked up at him with a smirk before turning his attention to Jackson, he felt the blush creep up over his face, he hadn’t been able to resist and was already pumping slowly desperate for release. This seemed to urge Youngjae on as he devoured Jinyoung in one slow motion, slowly bobbing up and down. Jinyoung groaned aloud, calling out his name between moans and Jackson resisted the urge to speed up to match his pace. He watched enviously as Youngjae sucked his cheeks in and began to pick up the speed. “Jackson” Jinyoung growled in between moans and he jumped to attention, desperate to join them. “Come and prep him” he whined as he rolled his eyes in pleasure, the thought had obviously excited Youngjae, he placed himself behind him on the floor and clicked open the bottle of lube Jinyoung handed to him.

“Hey” he whispered into Youngjae’s ear as he kissed and nibbled down his neck and shoulder, returning all the desperate touches he had received earlier. He traced his muscular back, squeezing his round ass before slowly lubing his fingers. He run his finger delicately over his rim and heard the muffled moan that escaped, the vibration it caused had Jinyoung screaming out in gratification. He slowly slipped one finger in, revelling in the high pitched whines and moans coming from both of his lovers. As Youngjae’s hips pushed against him he slowly slipped in a second digit and began to thrust in time with his movements.

A few moments later Jinyoung growled another demand and all three reluctantly separated to move onto the bed, Youngjae lied on the bed spread and desperate for attention. Jinyoung kissed across his chest taking each nipple into his mouth in turn, sucking and nibbling. Jackson grinned down at him, he was such a good submissive, he’d love to have him back. “You both look gorgeous” he whined, as he slipped his fingers back into Youngjae’s tight hole, thrusting and curling to hit the right spot. “Please” he screamed out biting down on Jinyoung’s lip. “He’s ready” Jackson smirked, as he moved around allowing Jinyoung to take over, rolling a condom over his cock and Jackson lathered it with lube, just as an excuse to _finally_ touch Jinyoung. “Such a good boy” he purred as he began thrusting into his tight hole, Jackson kissed Youngjae roughly desperate to drink in his moans as Jinyoung rolled his hips expertly. “He’s good right?” Jackson teased as he curled his fingers around Youngjae’s cock and began pumping in time with Jinyoung’s thrusts, Youngjae’s moans getting louder and louder as Jinyoung thrusted deeper and deeper, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He came loudly, strings of white decorating his stomach as he bucked his hips against Jinyoung’s cock riding out his high. Youngjae rolled to the side, kissing Jackson deeply his own palm wrapping around Jackson’s cock “You’ve been left out” he murmured against his lips but Jackson was beginning to lose focus, all thoughts on his own ecstatic undoing as Jinyoung slipped on a fresh condom and began to lube his fingers. “I’d never leave my puppy out” he said darkly as his deep brown eyes came in direct contact with Jackson, “I always come in him only” he stated as he slipped a digit into Jackson’s tight hole, he moaned loudly. Between Youngjae pumping at his cock and Jinyoung hitting his spot ruthlessly with two fingers he wasn’t sure if you could hold out much longer. As if he was a mind reader Jinyoung removed his fingers and he heard the familiar click of the lube bottle as he prepared himself for the intense pleasure that was too come.

As soon as Jinyoung had filled him, his legs had begun to shake desperate for the feeling of his boyfriend rutting into him, desperate to come. And he did, Jinyoung thrusted slowly at first, groaning as compliments on how tight he was, how perfect he was fell from his lips and then he couldn’t withhold himself any longer and began thrusting into him mercilessly. Jackson was a mess of overstimulated nerves, Jinyoung hitting his spot had him seeing stars and Youngjae’s tight hand pumping him in time had him flying, just as he thought this couldn’t get any more heavenly Youngjae took his nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue flicker across the sensitive bud. He screamed out in pleasure, “Come for me puppy” Jinyoung barked at him and he did, kissing Youngjae deeply as he came in spurts all over the bed, he felt Jinyoung’s grip on his hips tighten as he rode out his own orgasm. Falling beside him in a heap. They lied there like that for a moment, all out of breath and dizzy from the orgasms and the alcohol.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had” Youngjae said after a moment and all three giggled childishly. “I’ll show you where the shower is” Jackson said finally, as the feeling in his legs came back.


End file.
